Tomorrow
by Gothic and chaotic
Summary: First songfic...etc.Sam sees Danny fighting a ghost in the park and goes to help.To the song 'Breathe' by Paramore. R&R.Sorry my summarys are always vague :P hope you like anyway DXS


**My first songfic so sorry if it's total crud**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song until tomorrow by Paramore.**

**Tomorrow**

**Lightening flashed across the sky and the thunder boomed, Waking from her slumber Sam Manson ran over to her window and fought the wind and rain to close it. Her raven hair flew wildly around her head and her lilac eyes were dazzled by the bright flashes of lightening. A strong gust of wind forced Sam backwards smashing her into the wall; she groaned quietly and stood up rubbing her back. A loud crash from outside caught her attention. _'That wasn't thunder'_ she thought moving back towards the still open window. Looking out into the night she saw two silhouettes fighting in the park off in the distance, she instantly realised it was Danny fighting a ghost. And by the looks of things, losing. Sam gasped as Danny was knocked out of the sky. His body plummeted to the ground. Sam watched in horror she tried to stop the feeling of dread building up inside her but failed. Turning back into her room she grabbed her long black coat and her combat boots almost falling in her hurry to get to Danny.**

**After closing the front door she ran out into the storm heading for the park. The rain fell heavily onto Sam and the wind clawed and pushed her around but she fought on. She slipped in a deep puddle drenching her clothes her hair clung to her face, raindrops settled on her eyelashes.**

_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I lay here all alone  
Sweating all your blood  
If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because Im starving for you here  
With my undying love and I  
...I will _

Breath for love tomorrow  
Cos there no hope for today  
Breath for love tomorrow  
Cos maybe there's another way

**Slowly Sam got up she had to get to Danny and soon, breaking into a run she reached the park. A loud crash of thunder startled her, making her realise just how vulnerable she was out in the darkness. Keeping her fear in check Sam scanned the area around her. The darkness hid Danny from her, until a bright fork of lightening lit up the area showing Danny's unmoving body sprawled out in the centre. Sam called out to him hoping for a response, anything :a thumbs up , a quiet moan, Hey right now she wouldn't mind if he hit her with his ectoblast! Breaking into a jog she raced towards him,**

** "AHHHHH" she screamed as a huge force knocked her to the ground. "Well what have we here" a cruel voice asked. Sam clutched her side and looked up towards her attacker, a ghost (well duh) she didn't recognise, smiled cruelly down at her, not that she needed to recognise him to realise how dangerous he was. He wore a dark red robe that swirled around him like flames his green hair glowed eerily adding to his menacing presence. "My aren't you pretty, my dear" he hissed the ghost smiled revealing sharp glinting fangs. Groaning softly Danny's arm twitched, seeing this Sam tried to crawl closer towards him reaching out for his arm. Her slender fingers grasped his elbow and she began to pull him towards her. The ghost noticed her doing this and shot another ectoblast at Sam's pale arm. The blast scorched her flesh and she screamed out in pain. "Tut tut tut, naughty naughty…you shall leave that boy to me or face the consequences" the ghost sneered grabbing Sam by the shoulders and lifting her into the air. His long clawed hands dug deep into her skin and she winced. But her need to get back to Danny kept her calm looking up into the ghosts face, "ooo I just LOVE consequences" she spat raising her combat booted foot up and kicking him in the stomach. Hard. The ghost roared in pain flinging Sam into the air. She fell heavily onto the ground spraining her ankle. Sam tried to get up. To get back to Danny. But she couldn't. Feeling so helpless and alone. She lead on the grass, rain running over her face feeling useless and guilty for deserting Danny even if she didn't want to. **

_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall  
Reaching for your hands  
But I Lay Here All alone  
Sweating all your blood  
If I could find out how  
To make you listen now  
Because Im staving for you hear  
With my undying love and I  
...I Will_

**She heard the ghost approaching, ready to destroy her. Trembling she covered her eyes praying that Danny would be okay. "Bye bye, pretty girl" Sam heard the ghost say. BOOM!! The familiar sound of an ectoblast filled the air and Sam tensed waiting for death or at least pain. But it never came. Laying still she listened for the ghost hoping he hadn't hurt Danny instead. Footsteps were approaching slowly "Sa…Sam?" a voice whispered. Sam lifted her head and stared into Danny's deep sapphire eyes. He smiled unsurely a trickle of blood ran down his cheek, he held out a bruised arm for her. Looking around she saw the Fentonthermos in Danny's other hand; He'd saved her just in time "Thanks…Danny are you ok? U... look really hurt" Sam stuttered steadying her self against him. "Nope I'm fine just a bit worse for were" he grinned at her. Sam smiled for the first time that evening the rain had slowed down and the storm had passed. "So you goin home before your parents wake up?" she asked. "Yeah I'd better go" Danny agreed looking at her sadly; She'd been willing to sacrifice herself for him. He so desperately wanted to say more. Tell her how he felt, but feared the outcome. **_  
_

_Breath for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
maybe there's another way _

Breath for love tomorrow  
Cause there's no hope for today  
maybe there's another way

**Sam stepped back as Danny tried to take off. But something happened. His body shook unnaturally and he collapsed onto the ground. Sam cried out "Danny!!!" dropping to her knees beside his unconscious being "Wake up please….wake up" she said desperately shaking his shoulders but he did not stir. The familiar salty tears fell from her eyes. She didn't know what to do. _'Was he gonna be okay? Was he gonna ….die?'_ That thought cut deep into Sams heart and she screamed out holding Danny's head on her lap. Her warm tears fell onto his pale face. Resting his head back onto the ground Sam lay down next to him, planting a forlorn kiss onto his lips. Reaching her arm around him she held him close. Crying softly. Suddenly his chest heaved skywards catching Sam off guard. He coughed weakly gazing at her. "Sam" he murmured she brushed a bit of raven hair from his cheek and nodded slowly. "I need to tell you…I…I think…I think...I...lo…" he lost consciousness again. But Sam knew what he was about to say and she kissed him softly. **_  
_

_I Climb, I Slip, I Fall  
Into Your Empty hands  
but I Lay Here All alone  
Sweating all your blood_

_

* * *

_

**I really like that song and thought it would be easy to write a songfic about...I was wrong.I don't like this songfic it didn't go the way I planned and I wasn't sure how to end it. Well maybe you will like it but I doubt that.Oh well,better luck next time I guess. :(**

**Thanx for reading anyway R & R please**


End file.
